Coma
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: "It's been two years. I'm so lonely without him... Why'd I have to see him off? I just had too. I didn't want to lose him. Not him. Not ever." UsagixMisaki. Yaoi Oneshot  Takes place two years after Misaki is 23.


"_I was lonely."_

"_Wha-what?"_

"_What about you? How would you feel if I was gone?" _

"_W-what? I dunno!"_

"_Say it."_

"_I said I don't know!"_

When I think back on it, I take it back. I'm so lonely without him. Without his voice, his heat, his "I love you". Why'd he have to get in that accident? That stupid drunk driver… I had to see him off. I just had too… I didn't want to lose him. Not him. Not ever… But the coma won't last much longer… Hopefully, he won't die. Hopefully.

Honestly, it's been two years. 25 is a good age. But he's 35. It's such a possibility that he could die. But it's been so lonely without him. My heart is so cold without him making it pound. And the funny thing is, as much as I say I hate him and tell him he's an idiot, I still love him. More than anything. I just can't help hoping he'll get out of the coma soon, just so he can embrace me, and say, "I love you Misaki," over and over till I tell him to shut up.

I'm anxious every day. I can't stop thinking that he'll come down from his work room, and come eat with me. I make four servings of food every meal. Two for him, two for me. I sit in his house, reading only his books. Sometimes, when I feel like it, I read his yaoi books. You'd think someone would get over that after a year or so. I'm so pathetic.

When everyone found out, they weren't sad for long. His father and brother, they got over it. My brother and sister-in-law are still sad, but they won't show it. Professor Kamijo was sad for a long time. I'm sure he's over it though. I didn't even know they were childhood friends. No one ever brings it up in conversation. I'm glad, because then I won't have to yell at people when they say something bad about him.

I don't want anyone to know, how much I've fallen for Usagi-san. So much that I still do his laundry. It collects so much dust. I still take care of his apartment. I could've moved out at anytime, back with my brother, or out on my own. So many times he said to move back in with him, and I always decline.

It's not like I didn't love my brother, I guess I just loved Usagi-san a little bit more. And I wasn't just going to leave his house. Even though, I was supposed to after college. I just convinced my brother to let me stay until I was able to buy my own house. Which I could, but I wasn't going to tell him that. But somehow, I also knew Usagi-san was going to come back, I just knew it.

"Takahashi-kun, you can see Usami-san now." A nurse snapped me out of my thoughts, and led me to Usagi-san's room, once again, for the past two years. We got to his room, and the nurse smiled at me and left me alone. I sat by his bedside, and took his hand in mine.

"Hey Usagi-san. You look happy today." I smiled and talked about my day. I talked about how I went over to my part time job at Marukawa. I talked about how his house was very clean. It was still more of a toy paradise then it was when we first met. I told him his marimo was giant, and if he could only see it now. I laughed at the memory, from when we first got them in Hokkaido.

"You should wake up soon. Everyone's worried. Well, I am at least. I don't really know if anyone cares anymore. Except for maybe Kamijo, and my big brother and his wife… Aikawa-san wants to kill the drunk driver… But he already died on impact, when he crashed into you…" I squezzed Usagi-san's hand tighter and started to cry. I loved him so much. I needed him to come back. I couldn't live without him. I seriously couldn't.

"Usagi-san, I miss you… Please come back… Please." I whispered, my head hanging close to his ear.

_Wiggle wiggle_

My head shot up, and I looked at Usagi-san. "Usagi-san?" I though his finger had moved.

"…ki…"

"Usagi-san!" My tears were falling even more down my face. They weren't going to stop anytime soon.

"Misaki…"

"I'll be back! I promise!" I got up and ran out of the room to go to the reception desk to get doctors for Usagi-san. I ran as fast as I could. He was finally waking up. Finally going to be with me again.

"Hey you! No running in the hospital!" A doctor scolded me. I looked at up at him.

"I'm sorry. But the patient Usami Akihiko-san is waking up." The tall doctor told the receptionist and walked off, while a bunch of doctors and nurses rushed to Usagi-san's room. I waited for a couple minutes, until a nurse came and got me. I was so happy.

"Takahashi-kun. Come with me." A nurse smiled, and once again led me to Usagi-san's room. All the doctors and nurses were gone, and it had only been a few minutes. She smiled at me again and left. Usagi-san was lying in his bed, smiling softly at me.

"Hey." He said, in his voice. His deep, warm, resonating voice. I hadn't heard it in so long it made more tears run down my cheeks.

"Usagi-san…" I choked out. He gave me a brighter smile, and I ran to him. We hugged and he was surprised that I missed him.

"Misaki… I heard you." Usagi-san started, holding me tight to him. "I heard everything you've been saying. It's what kept me going, it's what woke me up. I just needed to hold you in my arms again. Your heat, your breathing, your face, you. I missed it all so much. Everything was a pitch darkness. I wanted to see you again so badly, but I couldn't. I could hear you, but I couldn't see you. I thought I wouldn't make it. I thought you were going to leave. But you didn't, and I'm glad."

My tears soaked his backside. I was so overjoyed to hear him; hear him say my name, talk to me in his voice. I never would have admitted it before, but I will now. Only for Usagi-san to hear.

"I love you Usagi-san. I missed you Usagi-san. I can't live without you Usagi-san. It's lonely without you." I sniffled out calmly.

He was shocked. He couldn't say anything back, not a single word. But he held me there, and I held him, making sure we would never let go.

"U-Usagi-san… not here… please…" I croaked. It was late but the hospital let me stay with Usagi-san all night.

"It's not like we can do it anywhere else. I'm not allowed to leave this room for at least two weeks. I can't even come back to the house for at least a month. And besides, you're certainly enjoying it." He teased seductively.

"Ah!" I moaned. Usagi-san stroked my cock slowly, in rhythm with my moans. Why was he even capable of this after he just woke up from a coma?

"Ah, Usagi-san. Please…" He stroked it faster, knowing I wanted it. He always knew. I continued to moan. It felt so good, especially after two years of never being touched.

"Mmm… Usagi-san…" I could feel Usagi-san's package hardening at my moans. I was so aroused. My cock was pre-cumming in Usagi-san's hands, and he continued to stroke.

"You've been saving… for two years? You didn't even touch yourself?" I could feel his smirk on my neck, as he planted kisses along it.

"W-why would I- Ah! Ah!" I couldn't contain it. I was going to explode. Usagi-san stopped stroking, and pushed me down on the bed. It was way too small for the both of us. Usagi-san didn't care though, because it just made us closer. He quickly thrusted his cock into me, making me moan in pain. He started slowly, but his pace began to quicken. Each thrust was more pleasurable.

"U-Usagi-san… ah!" I moaned. We kissed over and over, and he continued to probe his cock into me until we were both at our climax. At the end, we hugged, and sat in our embrace, lying next to each other on the bed.

"I love you so much Misaki…" He whispered in my ear. I smiled, and slowly fell asleep, feeling so very comfortable in Usagi-san's arms.

Weeks passes. Months passed. A lot of time had passed, until Usagi-san was fully recovered from his coma. He could do everything fully now, and continued to write his novels.

"I'm home!" I called, as I entered the apartment. I put my book bag down and took off my shoes. Usagi-san was on the couch smiling at me.

"What is it?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm happy you waited." He said, walking into the kitchen also. I looked at him.

"You say that every day." I said, rolling my eyes.

"But I mean it, every time. I love you Misaki." His strong arms wrapped around me, and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you more than anything Misaki." He whispered into my ear. Usagi-san and I kissed, making it seem like forever.

'I love you too Usagi-san, more than anything.' Like I could ever say that. But you know, maybe one day, when I'm finally not as embarrassed as ever when I say those words, maybe I could say it. Maybe even add in a kiss or something. You'll just have to stay with me, until I give in, Usagi-san.

* * *

**(There's a small spoiler in the next paragragh for people who haven't read the 6th book of Junjou Romantica and up. :D)**

**Hello! If you read my Rugby oneshot about Tadase and Ikuto from Shugo Chara, thank you. This was pretty much written at the same time. If you had saw the notebook I wrote it in, you'd see a page of the Rugby oneshot, then a page of this on the back. It was pretty funny to me. Anyways. I got this idea from the 6th book of Junjou Romantica, when Misaki went with Haruhiko to Usagi's parents house, and when they had sex in the car. I was like, "What would happen if Usagi was in a coma?" And I just started writing. I honestly think I did a good job on this. Hopefully, you people will think so too. :D Well, hope you enjoyed, tell your friends, review, and criticism is welcome. :D**


End file.
